User talk:GoldAsh
Really, Really Late B-day Gift Arrrgh! I forgot to bring my memory card, so I can't post the new pic of my fanart, I'll promise to do it next time! Just wait! I'm thinking whether it should be a Fubuki or a Hiroto fanart XDD Though, I can only do chibi's though... About the navigations, you could say, it's a trick, I open all new tabs (You could say, TONS of tabs are already open so I can click fast) Re: Reserve Nice pic ! And yeah I like it XDD I added it on the reserves ! SnowyBoy❄ 15:22, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: New Hissatsus Even though I commented on the blog, I thought to return your message. The problem with movies and stuff is because of the copyright (Which is pretty heavy now in Japan) it is virtually impossible to get any pictures of anything. Since the people who've seen the movie know them, but we can't back it up, it causes problems. I expect to see some people who don't think twice and add these pages just because they were posted in the blog. Sure, I could add them for now if you wanted me to, but it's your choice. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 21:53, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Emblem Can I change my embem for your blog game. Please, It took a lot of time to make it XD DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard ' 12:02, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Best Team Picture~ Sorry Gold, I put Hakuren(Go) again for voting but round has changed so you have to vote again~ 'DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard ' 13:54, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I have a problem.The photos sont wanna be aded to my profile. Ajla Eleven (talk) 14:04, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Final Score Hi Gold! I have a question about your blog game if u don't mind me asking. How do u determine the final scores in your blog game for e.g in the last round the final score was 2-1 to Inazuma All stars. Was there a method to determine that score or just random :P ? 'Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 16:09, December 2, 2012 (UTC) no it's okay, i had a feeling they would be random. Well Thanks for the explaination Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 16:28, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Here it is! Here it is! I know, I still have a long way to go, but at least I'm trying ^_^ http://adventurewriter28.deviantart.com/art/Kiyama-Hiroto-Chibi-Ten-Years-Later-341146289 Sorry Gold Sorry Gold, a million times sorry for what my brother did............ Here's what happened really: I was feeling thirsty so I got up and went to the kitchen to drink water. I drank the water and came back and saw my little brother coming out of my room. I got suspicious. I directly looked at the laptop screen and I momentarily froze. I then apologized to you and called my brother ans scolded him really harshly and my mum heared and she asked me to shut down the laptop and asked both of us to come down. I told her what happened and she asked me to come here nad say sorry for my brother's mistake. I came back and I'm writing this to you. And BTW, he got a real scolding from mum today and he is grounded for 2 weeks and no TV, games or internet for him for a whole month. Yes !!! Sorry again for all what happened Gold. Hope you understand and forgive me and my brother for it. ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 17:17, December 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: PM thing Hey, no problem! Contact me if you still encounter bugs~♪ - B E T A - Sunshine Storm 18:04, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday! Thanks for wishing me a Happy Birthday GoldAsh, I really appreciate it. By the way, you never got back to me about adding those movie hissatsu pages, so I guess Lordranged7 was against adding them. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 22:20, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:GO Game 2 It is possible that Ryuka164 know this~ There is a video released with showing Kidou's, Kurama's and Fudou's Hissatsu. Also, seeing Kidou Mixi Maxed with Fudou, Tenma with Endou and Gouenji with Fubuki. The video is on youtube. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 14:24, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello GoldAsh Hi Gold! Your editting has made the wiki what it is today and i admire you because of this! Anyways keep on being awesome like you are now! ThunderTornado (talk) 17:54, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Nav Blog Well Gold I'm honored that you asked me and I have looked at your navigations and I think they look great. The colours are well chosen and they look great but the players and coach text colour is a bit plain, it goes into the wikia background too much. I think that would be my only comment, try and use a different colour for the player and coach text colour. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 16:01, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Well Gold its a great idea, I think it would work but if you can could you produce a test version first? ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 16:14, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Well Gold sadly I don't know how to do that but I think Sam does because Sam has helped many users including my self with our signitures and he has made the colour change so maybe he knows how. I think Sam might know if not then maybe David because he has made his blog game so colourful? ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 18:38, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Profile Picture (VERY LATE MESSAGE XD): Thanks !! I took one day to search it ! But I really like it :D (Well, I already said it in the chat xD). So, how's your blog ? You did a break, uh ? SnowyBoy❄ 13:30, December 10, 2012 (UTC)